


I Will Be

by Dramione6696



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione6696/pseuds/Dramione6696
Summary: I wrote this to I will be by Leona Lewis. Draco and Hermione have a moment while laying in bed.





	I Will Be

Imagine that Draco sleeps with a stuffed purple dragon Hermione bought him when he started having night terrors.

Draco is curled up in bed with his purple dragon, laying next to him is Hermione looking intently at his dark mark.

He whispers "you can touch it if you want."

Hermione reaches over and strokes the fine line of the snake's tail but, stops abruptly when she hears Draco gasp.

"Did I hurt you?" she asks in a worried voice.

"No" he whispers "It just reminds me of some dark times in my life."

She glances back down at his dark mark and leans her head down and places a quick kiss to his tattooed skin.

Draco breathes a shaky breath as he pulls her up to him and passionately kisses her.

He holds her tight as silent tears fall from his icy blue eyes.


End file.
